Enchanted Rain
by Anzu Jade
Summary: An Au story based off of Ella Enchanted. Eventually will be DR.
1. Default Chapter

Enchanted Rain  
Summary: An AU story that is based off of Ella Enchanted. Rain is a young  
girl who had a curse of obedience placed upon her at birth. How will she  
remove it? Will anyone discover her secret? Eventually will be D/R.  
~*~  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or Ella Enchanted.  
A/N: Hey! This is a story that my friend helped me write! Anyways, we hope  
that you enjoy it! Please read and review!  
~*~  
The morning sun's rays peeked through the cracks of her window, effectively  
waking Rain up from her peaceful sleep. She yawned and peered around the  
room, taking in her new surroundings. A month ago, she had been stuck in a  
dirt hole of a room, a slave to her stepmother and stepsisters; now she was  
in a glorious room of the castle, living in the lap of luxury. The whole  
reason for the sudden change was one man, Prince Domon, and she was to  
marry him and begin her happily ever-after life that day. As her thoughts  
turned to all that her hero had done for her, she was taken back in time to  
the start of it all.so long ago at her birth.beginning with her curse.  
**Rain's POV**  
I was always emotional, even at birth. All of those around me were annoyed  
when I refused to stop bawling right after I was born, save my mother who  
was too overjoyed that I was alive and healthy to be irritated. The fairy  
Wong took note of this, and, shooing everyone out of the room except for  
mother, Schwartz, and myself, he decided the best solution was for him to  
place a curse of complete obedience on me. Everyone was relieved that I  
immediately ceased crying, but my mother and Schwartz, our chef, begged  
Wong to remove the curse, realizing the potential danger it placed me in.  
Wong of course refused; he believed it was a wondrous gift, remaining blind  
to its faults even when Schwartz pointed out that I could be ordered to end  
my life. Mother begged my fairy godfather to remove the curse, but he  
informed her that Wong was the only one who could remove it. The only other  
hope they had was that I could somehow overcome the curse on my own. The  
gently falling rain outside reflected my mother's mood and was the  
inspiration for my name. Schwartz added that rain was a blessing poured  
down from the heavens, and he believed I would be a wonderful blessing to  
all who knew me in the world.  
The curse's presence was made known in various ways throughout my  
childhood. A simple command such as "eat" caused me to stuff my face until  
ordered to stop; our manservant, Hans, once told me to run around the house  
to calm me down, and I was only saved when my nurse came out to fetch me  
for my bath. I once made the mistake of informing one of the maids'  
daughters of my curse. After enduring several humiliating orders involving  
me acting like various animals and as her servant, I slapped her hard  
across the face. Mother managed to find the girl's family a job in a far  
away town, but she ordered me to never tell anyone of my curse again. Only  
she and Schwartz knew after that; my father didn't know as he was always  
traveling and selling new contraptions that he created. I did not mind the  
order at all as the episode had taught me that discretion was a necessity  
to my survival.  
Often in my youth Schwartz would take me to the market with him to let me  
play with the young Prince Domon while he talked with the royal family's  
chef, Sai Sici. Domon and I would run around, play, and laugh under the  
watchful eye of his guards. From time to time, Sai Sici would pack the two  
of us a picnic, and we'd laugh at the messes on each other's faces when we  
finished eating all of the food. We were pulled apart when he began his  
royal etiquette training when he was six, and our friendship, sadly, was  
buried away.  
My childhood years faded away, and Mother and I both caught a strange  
illness as I neared the age of fifteen. In typical fashion, we were given a  
bowl of Schwartz's curing soup. The soup was delicious, but the single,  
long lime-green bunny hair that floated in the soup made one think the cure  
was worse than the sickness. I left mine in, as ordered, while I drank it;  
however, Mother removed hers once Schwartz left and put it back after she  
had finished drinking her bowl. When I asked her why she had drunk the soup  
without the hair, she only shushed me and ordered me not to tell Schwartz.  
I begged for an answer, but she only smiled gently and told me to let her  
sleep.  
The next day, I was feeling much better, yet Mother was worse. She was  
unbearably weak and felt like she was on fire. I tried to comfort her as  
best as I could with cool cloths and fairytale stories of my own creation.  
Even though she had heard the stories many times before, she seemed to  
enjoy them just as much as when I first told them. Later that night when  
Schwartz shooed me out of Mother's room to let her get some rest, she held  
me close and told me that she would always love me and be with me, her  
blessed Rain, no matter what. I didn't realize that those would be her last  
words to me.  
I awoke the day after to find her in an even worse condition, and the  
physician looking after her forbid me to see her. From my spot behind  
Mother's door, I could see Hans awaiting a message to carry to my father  
that would inform him of Mother's serious illness. As I watched everyone  
hustling about and worrying, I felt it was time for me to take my own small  
step to try and stop her disease. I quietly snuck away from the door and  
headed to the stairs. I paused at the staircase, remembering all the times  
we had slid down the banister. Although we didn't do it when others were  
around, it was our preferred way of traveling down the staircase. I slowly  
walked down to the hall, trying to mimic the way I had seen Mother walk  
down it whenever she was greeting important guests: head up, tall, stately,  
and graceful. My rendition failed as I tripped and slid down the last three  
stairs. Rubbing my hurt rear end, I hurried out the door.  
My destination, the cherry tree circle, was not far away. In the center of  
the circle of trees was a small clearing filled with star shaped flowers  
that bloomed year round. It was the common belief that these flowers  
fulfilled ones wishes by day in the same way their counterparts in the sky  
fulfilled wishes by night. I knelt down at the edge of the flowers, clasped  
my hands, and silently wished, 'Please let mother get well soon! I promise  
I'll try harder to act like a young lady, and I won't annoy Schwartz as  
much!' After making my wish and offering, I silently left and headed home.  
I didn't believe that my mother's cure would be her death.  
**End of Chapter**  
A/N: I know this chapter has been up before under my friend's name. My  
friend has decided to help me edit the story but it won't be posted under  
her name anymore. Sorry it took so long about updating but the 2nd chapter  
should be up by Thanksgiving b/c we still need to edit it. Till next  
chapter, please read and review b/c we would like to know what you think.  
Thanks. 


	2. Unfulfilled

Enchanted Rain  
Disclaimer: We do not own Ella Enchanted or the characters of G Gundam.  
A/N: I want to thank i won't tell for reviewing my first chapter. About  
your comment, I did have spaces in between each paragraph on my document  
and I even had it doubled spaced but it didn't show up when I transferred  
it to fanfiction.net. First, I uploaded ch. 1 to the story format but it  
was more confusing to read than it was in poetry format so I left it in  
poetry format. I think it is b/c I don't have Microsoft Word so I type my  
chapters up on WordPerfect 10 and then convert my files to a Microsoft Word  
document. If it is hard to read than I will suggest copying and pasting  
the story to Microsoft Word or whatever you use to type and then make  
modifications to the story to make it easier to read.  
So anyways onwards w/ the fic. Please don't forget to read and review.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"My destination, the cherry tree circle, was not far away. In the  
center of the circle of trees was a small clearing filled with star shaped  
flowers that bloomed year round. It was the common belief that these  
flowers fulfilled ones wishes by day in the same way their counterparts in  
the sky fulfilled wishes by night. I knelt down at the edge of the flowers,  
clasped my hands, and silently wished, 'Please let mother get well soon! I  
promise I'll try harder to act like a young lady, and I won't annoy  
Schwartz as much!' After making my wish and offering, I silently left and  
headed home. I didn't believe that my mother's cure would be her death."  
~*~  
Chapter 2: Unfulfilled  
As I walked home, I suddenly had this sick feeling that something  
horrible just happened to Mother. I took off running home but not too fast  
in fear that I might draw too much attention to myself. As soon as I  
reached our castle-like house, I slowed down and walked quickly to my  
mother's room so Schwartz would not yell at me for running like he always  
does.  
As soon as I got to my mother's room, I stood outside the door afraid  
of what I would see. After one last prayer that my mother would be well, I  
went into her room only to be surprised. The bedroom was in chaos. Nurses  
were running every which way trying to quickly fulfill Dr. Mikamura's, my  
father's, orders. Schwartz was helping my father retrieve supplies from  
his medical bag, while my father checked my mother's pulse.  
At the sound of the door opening, my father looked over. To his  
surprise he saw me. He shouted, "Schwartz, take Rain to her room. She  
shouldn't be in here." Schwartz took me by the hand and led me to my room.  
His unusual silence greatly troubled me before he unconsciously ordered me  
to stay in my room.  
I sat at my window for what seemed like an eternity, which in  
reality was only an hour, pondering what was going on within my mother's  
chambers. My mind kept replaying my father's words: "Schwartz, take Rain  
to her room. She shouldn't be in here." I wished I could travel outside  
to find comfort within the cherry tree circle, but thanks to Schwartz's  
orders I could not.  
Just as I was thinking about trying to disobey the order, a knock  
resounded off of my door. Before I knew it, Schwartz had come in silently.  
It was the first time he ever came into my room without addressing me by  
my name. To my further surprise, he came up and hugged me in sympathy.  
Normally I would never let anyone touch me except immediate family, but I  
let it slip since he was like a brother to me. I did not have to hear his  
words because I had already sensed that something bad had happened to  
mother.  
Still embraced in his hug, Schwartz meekly said, "Rain, I am sorry,  
but your mother has passed away. Your father tried everything in his power  
to save her, but it wasn't enough." I started crying into his shirt.  
After several moments of silence, he gently let go of me, stood up, and  
started to walk out. I started to follow him still weeping not able to  
move past my door. My tears vanished as I yelled out to Schwartz, "You  
ordered me to stay in my room! May I come out now." He started laughing  
and said, "Sorry about that! *giggle* You can do whatever you want now." I  
happily strolled out of my room and walked passed him glad to get away from  
my room although I was still very upset. His laughter was not genuine,  
because as I walked away I heard his laughter turn into cries of grief.  
As soon as I lost sight of him, I broke down crying. I kept  
unconsciously walking not knowing where I was going. Finally I was outside  
away from all of the ruckus. I kept going not caring where I was headed.  
Eventually my feet stopped and I was surrounded by star shaped flowers and  
cherry trees. Just great! I had accidentally came back to the cherry tree  
circle. I was so mad at the star shaped flowers whom had not fulfilled my  
wish that I started yelling, "WHY?! HOW COULD YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!!!  
WHY?! I THOUGHT YOU MADE WISHES COME TRUE, I THOUGHT..."  
As I was shouting, I started pulling branches and twigs off the  
trees. I uprooted most of the beautiful star shaped flowers in my wrath.  
When I was finished the place was a disaster and I fell down to my knees  
out of breath. I just could not take it anymore. I started crying  
uncontrollably, sorry for what I had just done and upset about my mother's  
death. The sun was setting by the time I decided to go back home. I had  
been out for a couple of hours expecting someone to come searching for me.  
As I entered our house, I dragged myself up the stairs in an un-  
ladylike manner. I was very thankful that we did not have any visitors  
otherwise I would have surprised them greatly with my newly obtained  
manners. As soon as I reached my bedroom, I flopped down on the bed and  
curled up into a ball. I continued to cry with my face hidden until I  
heard a knock at the door. I didn't bother to look up as the door opened  
and the intruder entered. The end of my bed started to sag as the mystery  
person sat down.  
Out of curiosity, I lifted my head only to see that the intruder had  
been my father. After several moments of silence, my father spoke up and  
said in a calm voice, "The funeral is tomorrow, Rain. Since you are our  
only child I give you the job of closing the casket." I just lost my  
temper at the way he said that. I shrewdly looked up at him and said in an  
accusing voice, "Do you even care about Mother?" At that, he turned around  
so he was facing me, gave me a woebegone smile, and said gently, "Rain, I  
show my grief in other ways."  
I looked down at my bed ashamed for my sudden outburst and apologized  
to him. He got up and patted me awkwardly on the back and left my room. I  
was glad to be alone again. As soon as I heard the door shut, I got up and  
started getting ready for bed. As soon as I had my night gown on, I went  
to bed thinking that tomorrow would be better than it was today. I tried  
to sleep the night away only to have my thoughts linger back to my mother's  
death.  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but don't expect the  
next chapter up any sooner. It should be up by Christmas. Till then,  
please read and review. 


	3. Good Bye

Enchanted Rain  
  
Disclaimer: My friends and I do not own Ella Enchanted or the characters of G Gundam.  
  
A/N: First of all I would like to thank my two friends who help me write this story. Both of them have authors accounts here on fanfiction and fictionpress. My editor's author's name is Lambchomps on fanfiction if you are interested in reading any of her stories. She was the one who wrote the first chapter of Enchanted Rain from my outline. Now she just edits my stories. My outliner's author's name is Mooser88 on fictionpress if you like reading dramas/original stories.  
  
Thank you i won't tell and sqeekers for reviewing. I'm sorry but I can't update very often until the summer thanks to school and sports. Overall I'm flattered that you both enjoy my story so far so I'll continue it until the end. It has been a long time since I last updated! I just went and seen Ella Enchanted today. The movie was okay, but I thought the book was a lot better. They left out a lot of stuff and put extra stuff in the movie. I do not want to ruin the movie for any one of you who has not seen it yet.  
  
Enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I looked down at my bed ashamed for my sudden outburst and apologized to him. He got up and patted me awkwardly on the back and left my room. I was glad to be alone again. As soon as I heard the door shut, I got up and started getting ready for bed. As soon as I had my night gown on, I went to bed thinking that tomorrow would be better than it was today. I tried to sleep the night away only to have my thoughts linger back to my mother's death."  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Good Bye  
  
The next day I was rudely awakened by someone knocking on my door. Life is not fair, because just a few moments before I had fallen into a restless sleep about my mother's funeral and the royal Kasshu family attending. The knocking stopped for a few moments, just long enough for me to fall back into my dream. But then the racket persisted. KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK... For the second time in one day the knocking had jolted me from my reverie. Agitated, I yelled, "Who is it?" The person answered, "It's me.. Schwartz Bruder. Rain, may I please come in?"  
  
Vexed from being woken up, I sarcastically answered, "Fine. Come in." Schwartz opened the door and solemnly walked in. I sat up in my bed, because I did not feel the need to get out of bed since I was so tired. He came over to my bed and sat down on the end. He was silent for a few minutes and then said, "I'm glad that you are awake-" I cut him off and said, "Yeah, only because you woke me up with your knocking." "Sorry, but you had to get up. The funeral is less than three hours away and you have to get dressed," Schwartz answered now annoyed. Upon hearing the word funeral I began breaking up. I fell back on my bed and buried my face into the pillow only to begin my pathetic sobbing. Schwartz seemed to relax for he began patting me on the back to comfort me. Eventually I stopped my crying. Schwartz gently got up and signaled to a maid to come in. Before he went he said to me, "Rain, I'll leave you now to get ready. I'll see you at the gathering."  
  
As he left, the maid bustled around my room gathering a black formal dress for the sad occasion. I laid there very quietly until I drifted back off to sleep. All of a sudden I was hit by a cold draft of air. I woke up instantly to see that my maid had pulled off my bed's covers. I yelled at her, "Cecil, what do you think you are doing!?" Cecil hotly answered, "Schwartz ordered me to get you ready for the funeral. Unless you prefer to go in your nightgown." I quickly cooled down for I did not want to look like a fool or be late to my mother's own funeral. I calmly apologized to Cecil and let her get on with her work. Promptly Cecil laid my stiff back, black gown on my bed without another word and left. When she shut the door, I doggedly climbed out of my bed to get ready.  
  
It was another hour before I trudged from my room to go downstairs. As I stalked down the stairs, only one thought kept crossing my mind: I hope I don't run into father. I did not want to have to talk to him right then and there, because I knew I would not be able to handle it. As soon as I reached the first floor without running into my father, I preceded to walk to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Just as I was about to open the kitchen door, my luck ran out. My father came around the corner and greeted, "Good morning, Rain." I quickly responded, "Good morning, sir." Then I scrambled into the kitchen.  
I guess my luck was still with me, because my father did not follow me. I was ecstatic, because now I could eat my breakfast by myself without other miserable thoughts about my mother's funeral. I did not have an appetite since my mother died, so I just grabbed a banana from the kitchen counter for breakfast. I sat down at the abandoned kitchen table staring out the window. It was a gloomy day- the sun was hidden by ominous, dark clouds. A perfect day for a funeral but hopefully without any rain.  
  
I continued staring out of the window and began to fall asleep. All of a sudden I heard my father's voice shouting at me. His voice seemed all hazy, so I yelled, "What?" He answered, "Rain, I said, that we needed to get going!" He seemed all mad. I sadly answered, "Oh, right." Although I do not think he heard me, so I quickly got up and ran to the front door. My father said, "It's about time! We're going to be late!" He hurried me out of the door to the awaiting carriage.  
  
~*~  
  
I know I was supposed to be upset but I was bored out of my mind at my mother's funeral. Thanks to Chancellor Ulube. Instead of giving just a speech about my mother's life and how she influenced everyone at court, he went into this whole detail of matters that were taking place outside the country. By the time he was finished, about two hours later, I had almost fallen asleep and forgotten the reason why we were all there in the first place. As he exited the stage, I was practically jumping out of my chair until we all paid our last respects to my mother which brought me back to reality.  
When it was my turn to pay my respects to my mother, I was on the brink of a mental break down. I almost started crying but luckily I was able to contain myself. To think that was not enough emotional trauma for one day, my dad elected me to close the coffin lid. I guess it was right because I was their only child. As I was closing the lid I began losing my control over myself. I made it all the way back to my father and stood at his side as the grave diggers lowered the coffin into the Earth. All of a sudden I just began weeping uncontrollably. My father tried to stifle my cries by hugging me to his chest which did not help that much. Finally he whispered, "Go far away until you can control yourself." Without trying to disobey, I took off running. I did not stop until I got to the cherry tree circle.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
A/N: Here's some trivia about G Gundam: If you translate Schwartz Bruder literally from German to English than you get Black Brother (Schwartz= black, Bruder= brother). Did any of you know that? I noticed that when I first watched G Gundam. I thought Schwartz Bruder had to somehow be connected with Domon through evil intentions, b/c Schwartz means black and black is normally associated with evil. That was so neat how they had symbolism in the t.v. series. Also, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I thought you guys deserved an update: whether it was a cliffhanger or not. 


End file.
